Tyler's Second Request
by AKs Padded Parables
Summary: A second request for my friend TMK00091


I still couldn't believe what I was about to do. It was the morning after SmackDown, and I found myself- and my parents- volunteered to test out a spell for our friend and relative, Twilight Sparkle. After going over some last-minute details, Twilight prepared to cast the spell. It was supposed to give us all a Soleon form, but was risky as it hadn't been tested before. With everyone else at a safe distance, Twilight charged up her magic and cast the spell. At first everything seemed to go well, but then I noticed things seemed to have gotten larger.

"Oh my!" Applejack remarked, staring in shock through a pane of safety glass. Looking at myself and my parents, I realized that our species wasn't the only thing that had changed. All three of us were now Soleon's at roughly 4 years of age. Our clothes were gone, replaced by t-shirts and diapers. This was actually rather normal for us, if weren't for one _tiny_ detail.

"I can't change back!" dad exclaimed. Twilight's eyes widened.

"That's not good..." she responded, "I'll have to figure out how I messed up so I can fix it."

"H-How long will that take?" Mesprit asked.

"Two days, tops," Twilight assured her, "Uxie, come on! We'd better hurry!" With that, the smart couple headed off to find a remedy for the miscast spell. Meanwhile, Applejack and the kids approached the three Soleon's.

"I guess you're the baby of the family now, dad," Colin remarked, laughing.

"I can still ground you, ya know," Austin interjected. His son turned pale and immediately fell silent.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take care of y'all while Twilight finds a cure," Applejack remarked, "Come on, let's go home."

Arriving home via teleport, the Keith's were quickly treated to a scrumptious lunch that AJ prepared. Afterwards AJ took the kids out to the movies, where they saw Monsters University. Everyone enjoyed the Pixar flick, but several diaper changes were in order once it was over. When everyone was ready, the family left the theater and headed to the nearby park. Colin and Scootaloo got their grandparents to play with them on the jungle gym, meanwhile Applejack pushed Austin on a swing. This allowed the kids to spend time with their grandparents, and gave their parents some nice alone time. Eventually it grew dark, however, and the Keith family headed home. After a few more diaper changes, everyone headed off to bed.

- BREAK -

On Sunday, the Keith's attended church before having lunch together at Whataburger. Afterwards, they headed to Rangers' Ballpark for an afternoon baseball game. The kids thoroughly enjoyed it, especially Austin who sat in Applejack's lap the whole time. The game ended around five, at which point the Keith's grabbed dinner from Taco Bell before heading home. After everyone had eaten, bathed and changed into pajamas it was almost seven o'clock. Applejack put all the kids together in Colin's room and let them fall asleep in front of a movie. Meanwhile, she took Austin to their bedroom and the two snuggled up in bed.

"AJ, Twilight's going to be able to fix this, right?" Austin asked, worried.

"Of course she will," Applejack responded, "Don't worry about it." Austin smiled, hugging his wife tightly as his diaper crinkled under the Denny Hamlin tee he wore. Applejack smiled and rubbed her husband's back as he rested his head on her shoulder; he was so adorable. The couple remained this way for the rest of the night, falling asleep together.

- BREAK -

Monday morning soon came, and the Keith's breakfast was interrupted by a knock at the door. Applejack answered it to find Twilight and Uxie at the door; a scroll in the former's hands.

"I've got a spell that can remedy my mistake!" Twilight exclaimed joyously.

"Great sugarcube! Lemme get the kids!" Applejack responded smiling. Soon everyone had gathered in the family room, at which point Twilight cast a new spell on the three Soleon's. They immediately aged to their former ages, at which point they were able to change into their normal forms.

"Thanks Twilight. Now that the spell works, we'll be sure to enjoy our new Soleon forms," Mesprit remarked, hugging her sister-in-law.

"Yeah, thanks Twilight," Tyler added. Austin was too busy hugging Applejack as they celebrated his return to pony form.

"No problem guys," Twilight responded, smiling, "Well, Uxie and I had better head home. We'll see you guys around."

"Bye Aunt Twilight!" Colin and Scootaloo cried together. Twilight giggled.

"Bye kids," she responded, hugging them. With that, Twilight, Uxie, Tyler and Mesprit headed home. Finally, everything was set right again.


End file.
